


Signed On The Dotted Line

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Larcade, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crack, Doggy Style, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, Modern AU with office type setting, Office AU, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Silver don't have a son here, Smut, Sorry Gray doesn't exist, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yaoi, top Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Silver has forged his career from being a lowly intern to becoming CEO of his own company. He manages his own team of hand-selected individuals to keep his business running smoothly. This meant meetings, meetings, and more meetings.Although being an accounting manager himself, Larcade was still sick of it and wanted more from their relationship. He knew their line of work didn't leave much time, but that didn't mean they had to cut it out completely, did it?
Relationships: Silver Fullbuster/Larcade Dragneel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Signed On The Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to 0Muramasa0 on Wattpad for requesting this fic.
> 
> It's a modern AU with an office type atmosphere. For the sake of simplicity, we're gonna pretend Silver is single and doesn't have a son, yeah? No offense to Gray lovers cuz I am not mentally prepared for that drama xD
> 
> There is also going to be mature content. If you don't like it, then get out. I have plenty of other stories that don't have sexual content and there are many other writers out there for you to enjoy if this ain't your cup of tea.
> 
> As for the rest of you who are still reading, I hope this is okay. I haven't done kinky stuff in a good hot steamy minute. The last few mature works have been fairly vanilla. Although, this doesn't go deep like there's no major BDSM play or anything. However, it's more explicit than what I typically do. So yeah, have at it.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this. Drop a kudos and a comment to let me know ^^

The first time I heard about him, I was a senior in high school finishing up a dual enrollment course for a business degree. Silver Fullbuster was the legendary genius who landed himself into a full-time job straight out of a debt-free three years of college. Early graduation with equally impressive records followed by good experience was his merit. He carried that star towards his career and never stopped.

I never intended to follow in his footsteps, but somehow I did. During my second year of college, I scored an internship with his company where he was now in a vice president position after only two years. I kept my head low, but he was a true marvel to see. We met briefly and he was as impressionable as the rumors made him out to be. He also harbored an impeccable sense of humor that I couldn't help but feel charmed by.

Nothing much happened over the years, but I grew more aware of his presence every time he was around. I got officially hired on after some time and the previous CEO retired leaving the business to Silver. From there we were business partners in a sort of way. But, we still only had that and never went beyond that until the fateful day Silver called for a company Christmas party. A few years had passed and Silver wanted to make a new tradition. I was by no means a party person, but it felt rude not to go especially when he wanted to do this so much.

One drink led to another and we ended up making out in the supply closet. Although intoxicated, we both still remember that moment the next morning. And the morning after that.

Silver called me to his office one day. I feared the worst, but instead, he handed me a tacky hand made card. Inordinate calligraphy, it asked one simple question: "Will you be my boyfriend?"

I said yes, and it was like I had opened the doors to a new world. Never had I imagined I would get to be with the person I admired. It was a dream come true.

But dreams are always distorted by reality. Our work was still at stake every single day. The time came when Silver was ready to expand the company globally. Sometimes, he wouldn't come home to our shared apartment. Other times he was just exhausted. I was getting frustrated with the lack of loving in our life. Not that our relationship was based on it, but I missed the feeling of being held in his arms. I wanted to trust myself to be under his control. I desired to be at his mercy at my discretion more than ever.

I finally got my chance when Silver announced to everyone that an important connection had finally been established after nearly eight months of discussing business profits and contract terms. We had a spontaneous mini-party to celebrate and everyone was ecstatic. Sure, it meant more hard work, but it also meant more gains for all of us.

Silver had to stay back to finalize a few things but made it clear he would come home tonight. I headed back early to prepare a little surprise to reward my handsome man.

I was nervous since it was so long. Even though I knew he didn't care for many of the details, I couldn't help but feel entitled to the romantic bits. I took a nice hot shower and scrubbed down the oils of the day wafting in the fresh smell of apple cinnamon. I got squeaky clean before hopping over to the bedroom and busted out my box of goodies. I shivered a bit as I picked out a few things.

I slung myself into the bed and began to coat my fingers with some lubricant. A small moan escaped my lips as I pried myself open a little bit and slid in a small little plug. It had a small strap that went up hips and around my thighs connecting around my groin in a neat little cock ring. I took extra care that it didn't hurt too bad, but enough for it to limit me. I fell back into the sheets with an instinctively thrust as my cock bounced and pulled the soft leather pushing the plug deeper inside and pumping out ever so slightly. I couldn't help but let a moan escape my throat as I fucked myself ever so slightly. Knowing Silver's preference, I gradually made my way to the top of the bed and turned around so my ass faced the door, plug sticking out in the air. I secured a little blindfold and then simply laid down on my stomach. I couldn't help grabbing my cock and jerking myself off painfully slowly. It was just enough to keep my anticipating.

I wasn't sure how long I was waiting there just drooling into sheets in pleasant desire until I immediately froze as a door opened and closed in the distance. I stilled my movements craning my head to hear as footsteps clamored around.

"Larcade?" he called out. "Are you home? Where are you?" The footsteps grew quick and heavy when I heard a soft gasp. I gulped slightly knowing he was now in the room. All of a sudden, it became deathly quiet. I could no longer hear his footsteps and became painfully aware that Silver was ready to play my games.

And he was quite adept at it.

I laid there frozen knowing he was watching, waiting for the right time to beckon him forth. I was growing antsy and hungering for more. My limit was bursting at the seams, and he knew that well. With a single spurt forward, I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

"Touch me, please," I begged and arched my body downward only for a resounding smack to fill the room and a small nip of pain rippled through my rear. I cried out and trembled as Silver began to trace my body with a leather-covered riding crop. I could feel the fiberglass beneath still ringing from the small hit. I gasped as he went back and forth between my cheeks wordlessly as I shivered under his touch. He finally settled on tracing around the plug as I yearned for more friction, more of his touches, and to be held and loved.

My behind had to be raw and red. My body shook in defiance refusing to fall. Shrill moans coming from my throat filled the room as Silver's calloused fingers began to massage out the pain. Replacing the burning sensation with a somewhat warm presence, I nearly stopped breathing when cold wetness pressed against my tailbone. Silver's lips left butterfly kisses up my spine and then back down slipping in between my legs. He pried apart my cheeks and then lapped against my hole pushing against the plug. I instinctively thrust my hips forward and a low chuckle filled the room. It was the first sound he made since walking in, and it filled me with a burning feeling rippling through my gut like a wave. 

Ever so slowly, Silver grabbed the plug with his teeth, disconnecting it from the straps and pulling it out. I dug my fingers and toes into the sheets as it left me with a sharp pop and the straps slapped back leaving me exposed. I clenched and unclenched whining as the loss of friction. It didn't last too long though as Silver jumped into my leaning and sheathing himself fully with a resounding grunt. His firm arms wrapped around my body and grabbed my sides like a hawk catching its prey. 

Without any mercy, he slammed himself into me over and over. I fought the urge to rip apart the blindfold wanting nothing more than to see him, to kiss him, and grip his body as tightly as he was mine. But, it felt like everything else had disappeared too. There was nothing here except for him. The rhythmic beating of my part matching the ragged breath he let out. The puffs of hot air drenching my ears and saliva dripping down into the sweat running down the crevices of my back felt so enunciated. In my head, it felt like I could picture the flow of our energy going from limb to limb and pumping blood through my body. I couldn't make out any words and my lower abdomen shook and my cock strained to release. 

I arched myself into the air with a scream that could rattle the bones of the dead as Silver roughly yanked my cock pulling off the restraints in one gesture. I orgasmed onto the sheets and fell down exhausted ignoring the stickiness that painted my stomach. Silver growled with a harsh thrust as he filled my insides with his own. I could almost cry from how full I felt. It was too much, and sobs escaped as he gently pulled down and began to coddle me. I could tell he was just as exhausted as I was, if not more. Where I couldn't even begin, I felt him graze my forehead reaching around and undoing the blindfold letting it fall on a pillow limply. 

I blinked profusely as my white flashing dots turned into shadowy shapes that fell into the right shapes. My eyes glossed over Silver as he laid next to me with almost a stupid shit-eating grin on his face. He lazily smiled and gave a wolfish laugh. 

"Someone was very happy about the welcome home arrangements," I commented. Silver gleefully nodded.

"I love you, so fucking much. You know that?" I returned the smile with a well-earned eye roll before rolling off to hop in the shower. Silver wordlessly followed me as he suddenly latched and nibbled on my earlobe. 

"Oh, stop it," I playfully scowled. "Dinner isn't until later." Silver bemoaned a dramatic gasp and let go. But, that didn't stop him from cuddling me under the water as the showerhead sang welcoming vows. 

"I love you, Larcade," he sighed as he heaved himself against the shower wall resting his head on my shoulder. I leaned back into his touch and slowly stroked his hair working the water into his thick dark strands.

"And I, you," I replied. He looked up for a brief moment and captured my lips lovingly. He seemed almost like a completely different person from the one who fucked me only minutes earlier. Now, he stood before me as a peaceful minded man who was holding the jewel of his life. I was happy to be that beacon for him. 

And just as every letter is signed on the dotted line, our love was rich with passion until the rest of our days sealed with our hearts and delivered unto the afterlife. For that, I wanted nothing more than to relish this moment until the time came life moves on. For just this moment, I am glad to fill the time in Silver's arms.


End file.
